Episode 8797 (18th December 2015)
Plot Dee rages at Michael. Gail rushes to his defence telling Dee how he burgled her house too but she felt better for forgiving him. Eileen squirms with embarrassment. Dee tells Michael how much she hates him and leaves with Patricia. Michael follows her as Billy announces him as the winner of the award. Fiz leads Tyrone into No.9 and reveals the Christmas makeover. He’s disappointed, explaining he was looking forward to decorating the house with the kids. Sinead, Beth and Kirk leave for the Underworld party, feeling hurt. Dee threatens to report Michael to the police but Gail manages to talk her out of it. She agrees on the condition that Michael never contacts her again. He gives a thrilled Gail a peck on the cheek as a thank-you. Johnny is furious when Beth makes lewd comments about him and Carla, creating an atmosphere at the party. Sarah offends David when she tells him that based on his past form Kylie is right to be suspicious about his actions. Finding Aidan alone, Eva wonders what the matter is with him. Aidan confides in her that it’s twenty-two years that day since his mother died. She gives him a comforting hug and they almost kiss but Sinead interrupts them. Tracy berates Robert for his actions, hurting him. Michael apologises to Eileen for letting her down and causing her so much embarrassment. David arrives home to see the kids. Kylie tells him she needs him back but they part again with harsh words. Fiz berates Tyrone for his ingratitude over the decorations, telling him that it makes no difference so long as Hope is happy. Zeedan suggests a way Robert could improve upon a recipe. Robert offers him a job in the bistro kitchen. Ken makes Tracy see how much Robert cares for her. Michael awkwardly thanks Gail again for her support. Carla finds Johnny drinking alone in the office and tells him she understands how he feels today. Tracy thanks Robert and apologises for her actions, telling him that his idea's a good one. In his prison cell, Rob confides in Ian that he intends to introduce himself to Robert. Cast Regular cast *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Leanne Tilsley- Jane Danson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dee Grayson - Caroline Strong *Patricia - Melissa Jane Sinden *Ian Rigby - Carl Rice Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Highfield Prison - Rob's cell Notes *Only one episode of Coronation Street was shown this day, prior to the charity appeal Text Santa 2015. Transmission took place at 7.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rob confides his dastardly plans to his cellmate; Dee rages at Michael, but Gail rushes to his defence; and Fiz berates Tyrone for his ingratitude. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,130,000 viewers (12th place). Notable dialogue Eileen Grimshaw: "If you ever see me in a parade, bring your flamin' umbrella." Category:2015 episodes